


The Love Of A Prince

by LovingPipersBoys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingPipersBoys/pseuds/LovingPipersBoys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Draco Malfoy has fallen in love. Unfortunately for him his father disapproves and will stop at nothing to destroy that love and kill the one responsible for seducing his son. Draco/Harry slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Of A Prince

Chapter One: Old Friends

There are but a few things in this world that are absolute. The power and authority of a king, the corruption and deception of politics and wickedness of those who look to gain prosperity on the blood, sweat and tears of anyone they can manipulate or anyone willing to sell their souls for the right price. Sometimes all it takes is a chance encounter between like minded fellows or ladies and the world around us could change in an instant.

Some ambitious men would do anything to make it into the good graces of the king or anyone within his royal household. They would lie, kill, steal and set ablaze false rumors involving their competition to make themselves look better in the eyes of their Lord. These things were done all in the name of gaining fortune and titles and setting themselves above all others in the realm. Some men didn't have to try very hard to stand out. This was due to the noble blood coarsening through their veins. They were a small lot of Lords and Dukes who were born with luck on their side. All they had to do was play upon the kings vanity and whisper words of praise and admiration, no matter how untrue or undeserving they were. All that mattered was staying in the kings good graces and keeping a close watchful eye on your enemy so that you may keep your position. It was way too easy to fall by the wayside with the wrong words or the wrong affiliations. Once this occurred there was no turning back. The king would unleash his wrath upon you thereby banishing you from court or relinquishing you of your titles. If you were truly lucky and the Gods smiled upon you, your persons would stay a "head" taller.

This kingdom was no different and he knew it.

He knew that there were men in certain positions who held no love for him or his father but yet they would never dare to speak such evils for fear of death or worse. Instead they stuck by them and offered their help or services in anyway that they could. He would smile at them and allow them to believe in their own hype and confidence in their ability to hide their true opinions and unkind thoughts until the day they slipped up. Then he would have them right where he wanted them.

Kneeling down with their heads on the chopping block.

Luckily there were a few people in his life that held pure and true love for him. His father King Lucius Malfoy, his mother the Queen Narcissa and his uncle the disgraced Prince Severus Malfoy.

He sighed sadly as he thought about his uncle. His father had banished him from court because of his immoral, deviant and shameful behavior. He missed the man terribly and made a promise in that moment to go visit him one day soon.

"Draco are you listening to me?"

The sound of his fathers voice brought him back to reality.

He smiled at him and nodded. Thank goodness that he was quite skilled in doing more than one thing at a time.

"Yes father. You were speaking about the church and Pope's intense hostility towards royalty and all that we represent. He believes that he has the right to make judgments upon us when he is in no position to do so. I have to agree. We are God's chosen here on earth and only he has the right to judge us for we are above all others in this realm. In my opinion Kings should be made the head of all the churches in their kingdoms."

The blond man smirked in his son's direction. He loved his only child more than anything in the world and he wished that he could have given his heir a brother to grow up with as he had in Severus. His two boys would have caused him great troubles and broke many hearts but sadly, his wife could not bare him another child for fear that it may cost her; her life. At one point he had thought about divorcing her and taking another woman as his queen. A younger woman who could give him another heir in case something should ever happen to his Dragon. However, he just couldn't bare the thought of doing that to Narcissa. He loved her way too much to hurt her or be without her for too long.

"Very good Draco. Now tell me, how have your lessons been going? Are you enjoying your new tutor?"

"Yes father, very much. Sir Lupin is a most excellent scholar who has taught me a great deal. We are studying mythology, geography and French for now and later we will move on to Spanish, history and mathematics. I have to say that I find it all very fascinating and can't wait to continue my studies."

"It pleases me to hear that you are doing well son. After all, a prince must have superior knowledge and skill if he wants to become an influential and powerful king. Which I have no doubt that you will do the Malfoy name a great justice."

"I have no doubt that he will dear husband," said Narcissa. Her eyes were shinning with perfect love and devotion towards her only child. "After all he does take after his father."

Lucius turned to his queen with the same amount of love before taking her hand into his own and kissing it.

"Let's not forget his beautiful mother."

Draco shook his head but smiled none the less. He was grateful that his parents had a loving and happy marriage unlike so many of their fellow kings and queens.

"Come now. We must attend the festivities. It's not very becoming to leave our subjects waiting too long for our arrival."

The family arose from their seats and began to make their way towards the ball room.

"I hear that there will be a few new faces at court this evening father."

"Yes that is correct my son. Our armies have returned from France and Spain for a few weeks and are here to enjoy a welcome home celebration with their families."

"Are James and Lily among them?" The Queen questioned with a gleeful hope.

Lily Potter was one of the few ladies of noble blood that she trusted. She had missed her company and youthful spirit a great deal.

Lucius smile at her knowing that she and the red head were extremely close and had spent most of their childhood together.

"Yes they are and from what I've been told, they have brought their son with them. Harry has been studying in Italy for a few years and they are overjoyed to have him back. James tells me that Lily was quite unhappy about being separated from the boy but he was firm. He reminded her that Harry would never learn how to become a man while living under his mother's skirt." Lucius grinned.

"And I'm sure Lily told him exactly how she felt about that." Lucius now laughed openly.

"Indeed she did. You remember Harry, don't you Dragon?"

"Yes I do father. I remember him as an awkward boy who was always nervous and clumsy. I was surprised that he had any noble blood at all. One would think that the son of Lord James Potter would be a bit more graceful and hold an air of great dignity. I do hope that he has grown out of it."

"Now, now Draco, be nice. Not everyone can be as perfect as you."

"I'm glad that you are aware of the fact that you have a perfect son. Does this mean that I get an increase in my allowance?"

"Not a chance young prince, but that was a rather nice attempt."

The family shared smiles as they were announced to those in attendance.

"Introducing the royal family. King Lucius, Prince Draco and Queen Narcissa Malfoy."

In the candle lit ballroom everyone parted and gave the family plenty of room to enter as they bowed gracefully to show their respect. Draco and his father gave curt nods along the way to those of high noble rank. The lords and ladies were all new to the young prince who followed his fathers lead of acknowledging those who were most important. He was growing bored of the whole routine until he spotted his parents closest friends.

The family stopped in front of them and exchanged warm welcome.

"Ah, my Lord Potter. It's so good to see you old friend. Tell me, how are things progressing in Spain?" His father said as he moved to hug the black haired man.

Draco had to admit, if only to himself for fear of being banished like his uncle, that James Potter was a very attractive man.

"My darling Lily. I've missed you so. How was your stay in Spain?"

"It was wonderful. The Spanish have been very welcoming and gracious to us during our stay but it feels even better to be back in England."

"I'm sure it is. We have so much catching up to do and I hear that your son has come back to court with you."

"Yes, Harry had some official business to take care of before joining us but he should be here shortly. How is your sister Bella? I heard that she just gave birth to her third son."

"Yes Bella is doing very well. She sends her regards and she's very upset that she couldn't be here tonight."

"That's ok. We'll be here for a month so I'm sure we'll chat soon." Lady Potter spoke before turning to him. "My, my, what a handsome young man you have Narcissa. Hello your grace, I hope that you are well."

"Yes my Lady, I am doing very well. I heard that your son, my friend Harry has come back from studying abroad. I am very anxious to see him."

"Yes he has and he can't wait to speak with you. I was telling your mother that he had something important that needed his attention this evening but he shouldn't be too much longer."

The young man smiled and nodded before excusing himself as he set out to find his best friend and Duke of York, Blaise Zabini.

Having no luck finding him, Draco wondered through the crowd, not paying too much attention to those around him that were practically beating each other over the head in order to have an audience with him. This included young men who wished to engage him and saw the young prince as a way to advance their own wealth and status as well as many intriguing young women. They batted their eye lashes at him and flirted something fierce with gentle caresses and thrusting of their bosom for his viewing pleasure. The ladies playfully mused, wondering when he was planning to marry the very lucky Princess Greengrass. He replied with a witty, uncommitted remark that was open to their interpretation as he excused himself once more.

The thought of marriage made him grow a bit pale and anxious.

It wasn't that he didn't like Princess Daphne. She was a beautiful, kind and loving girl. She was the kind of lady that all women should inspire to emulate. She had a sweet disposition and was well learned, yet she knew her place as a women and carried herself in such a way that told the world that she was born to be queen. However, for all of her desirable qualities, she was lacking something that he needed desperately to attain sexual arousal and satisfaction.

A cock.

He laughed out loud at the thought of telling the innocent and virtuous Princess Greengrass what she needed to grow in order to please him. The poor girl would probably turn beet red faint on the spot.

No wonder he was so close to his uncle. They shared the same affliction.

"Are all young princes prone to fits of madness? Or are you the exception to the rule?"

The baritone voice that called out to him was sultry and alluring. It was the kind of voice that would force one to stop what they were doing and focus solely on the wonderful melody. He spun around rather quickly to come face to face with the most gorgeous young man that he had ever laid eyes on. He was tall, maybe about 5'11" which was two inches shorter than himself, with bright green eyes and jet black hair. He had a very nice build with just enough muscle to compliment his height, maybe twenty pounds lighter than himself.

For a moment he stood there, stunned with his mouth open. His father would surly beat him senseless if he were to witness him gapping like a fool, like a commoner. The thought made him straighten up and fix his facial expression to something fitting of a Malfoy and a prince.

"Who do you think you are? You have no right to speak to me, the Prince of England with such familiarity. What is your name?"

The brunette looked a little hurt but bowed gracefully none the less.

"The name is Sir Harry Potter my Lord. I'm truly sorry for my thoughtless words. I mean no disrespect. I should have realized that you wouldn't recognize me. We haven't seen each other since we were lads."

Draco's mouth dropped open again for just a second before he caught himself.

He could not believe how much Harry had changed.

No longer was he an awkward, clumsy child of no distinction. He was now a handsome young man with poise and elegance. Something magical, had tamed his unruly locks and corrected his impaired vision. He had grown in height, he was no longer skinny and ill looking. His dress robes were almost as grand as his own and his jewels showed that he came from a family of great wealth.

If he didn't know any better he would swear that it was Harry and not himself who was the next heir to the throne.

"You're right. It has been a very long time Sir Harry. It's great to see you again. You've changed so much."

Harry stood and hugged him, pressing his body against the prince before him.

The close proximity made him shiver even though he tried his best to conceal it. Draco felt as if he could melt into that hug and stay therein forever. In fact, if he was paying close enough attention to the smaller male, he would have noticed a change in his heart rate as well as his breathing.

When Harry pulled back he smiled up at his old friend.

"So how have you been my Lord? Well I hope."

Damn him and that voice Draco thought to himself.

"Yes, everything has been very well, thank you. How have you been? I've been told that you were studying in Italy for a while. Father took us to Milan last spring, it's beautiful there. I rather enjoyed it. How did you find the land and it's people?"

As Harry spoke to him, Draco couldn't help but fantasize about the attractive man standing before him and all of the deliciously wicked things that he wanted to do to him.

These past years may have been good but he had a feeling that the best was yet to come.

Placing an arm around the others shoulders, Draco escorted Harry back inside and allowed the young man to sit beside him at the dinner table. The two spent the evening talking and ignoring all others around them, only having eyes for each other.

When they parted ways that evening they made plans to meet the next day for a hunting trip. However, neither of them were surprised by the visions that visited them that night. For when they were settled in their bed chambers images of the other filled their minds until the darkness of slumber embraced them and carried them into a very appealing dream world. One where they were free to do whatever they pleased...with each other.


End file.
